


Nothing Wrong With It

by EternalKing



Category: Highschool DxD (Anime), 新妹魔王の契約者 | Shinmai Maou No Testament | The Testament of Sister New Devil - All Media Types
Genre: Basara/Harem, Cheating, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cuckolding, F/M, Issei isn't completely NTRed, Issei/Harem, Love and Sex are two different things, Multi, Netorare, Other, ntr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 00:43:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18906013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalKing/pseuds/EternalKing
Summary: Issei Hyuudo was a perverted boy of many fetishes. NTR happened to be one of them. And thus, asks the one man he could trust, Basara Toujou, to be the one to give his women sexual pleasure. As for Basara, he was no pervert like Issei, but he was far more familiar and comfortable with the Sin of Lust than Issei thought.





	Nothing Wrong With It

_At the edge of a large bed sat a muscled brown haired male. His eyes were stone cold despite the act he was indulging in. Due to their own circumstances, he could not copulate with his own lovers less they risk losing their combat potential. However as of late this was not a problem for him in particular as he now had multiple outlets for his lust besides his succubi companions._

_His strong body was littered with scars, and just like his broad back and large arms his 'third leg' was incredibly large, fitting for his size._

_"S-so big!"_

_However, one would be hard pressed to see it as a red haired female slightly older than him was grinding harshly as she pressed it against her deep ends. Her breasts and curves were what one would not typically expect of her age. With her back to her partner, her legs were spread open by his own which were strong enough to remain steady even as she used them to grind harshly._

_"Mhm~. What a dangerous cock. You are a real man~."_

_"Nya~!"_

_A black haired woman with breasts and curves equal to the redhead praised the younger man as she licked one of his balls. She was kneeling on the ground in front of the bed facing the same direction as the two. Beside her was a white haired girl the same age as the lone male on the bed. She was in the same position and doing the same action as the best figured woman in the room. Neither looked particularly bothered by their necks being in such an uncomfortable position. Their hands were on their stomach as white and transparent liquid flowed to the ground._

_Behind them lying on the bed were two women, one with blue hair and the other chestnut colored hair. Copious amounts of semen flowed out even as they hugged eachother in their sleep._

_Chewing lightly on the male's ear from behind was a petite blonde girl. She rubbed his chest, feeling the scars that could not and would not be healed._

_There was only one reason they were all facing one way at the edge of the bed._

_To put on a show._

_Another brown haired male was on the ground in seiza. His own cock was slightly above average, but completely paled in comparison to the one belonging to the younger and more muscled man on the bed. He was stroking furiously with a red blush on his face as he memorized the girls' expressions. Their panties were all stuffed together and gagged his mouth._

_It was unfortunate, as all the women in the room were 'his', and yet due to trauma revolving around his death and resurrection, he could never please them himself. Even though they would have been incredibly pleasured with his size even if it pales to the other man, he would never be able to get up when they physically touched him, and even if he was already hard beforehand his penis would completely wither._

_NTR and cheating had been a fetish he only indulged in with porn. However he also never held back in admiring women who were taken. In a sense this could be considered the ultimate act of karma for his open perversion to those that were disgusted with him. He always told himself he would never let his harem be touched by another men yet-_

_Seeing them drown in pleasure was an erotic sight, even if it wasn't by his hands, even if it could never be with his hands, was amazing._

_The regret and self loathing he originally had the beginning of this sexual relationship had vanished completely. Now, all that was left was his lust that could not be sated with his lovers in a normal way._

_His women gave him their love and their hearts, but their bodies and lust belonged to another, all because he asked a simple question with one thought._

_There's nothing wrong with it._

Inside an empty nurse's office lied two students who were absolutely not injured or sick at all.

This was clear if anyone had a view on what they were doing.

What they were doing could not be confused for anything else.

"Haaah...Toujou-kun!"

"Rikka-senpai...just hold out a little longer...!"

The two naked students, were, without a doubt, copulating.

Copulating, mating, fucking, whatever term a person preferred to call it, they were doing that and far much more.

Kajiura Rikka, a 2nd year student, was a normal teenage girl that was on the student council of Kuoh. After a series of events, a younger student by the name of Toujou Basara caught her eye. After another series of events, she encouraged the student council president Souna to ask him to join, both because he was smart and hardworking student, and also to have a way to spend time with him.

On the other hand, having been encouraged by his family and lovers, Basara was pushed to have a normal romance with the older girl.

However, having as much lust as he did made it somewhat difficult to stay within the bounds of normal.

As he did not want to risk having sex with his lovers less they risk losing a portion of their powers, the other girls encouraged him to release his lust onto other girls.

Hence, why he was holding up his sempai's hips as she laid down in the nurse's office, which was spelled by the nurse- another one of his lovers to make people avoid entering whenever Basara was inside.

"T-Toujou-kuuuuun!"

Her hands reached to grab his elbows, nails digging in as her hips were pounded away.

He leaned over to suck on her tongue which was drooling within her mouth. He dug it out with his own tongue before sucking on it, causing her to orgasm one last time which finally pushed him over the edge.

Then with one final slam, he took out his rod to cum on his sempai's chest, not wanting to get her pregnant. After his release, his mind began to clear up as he painted her chest white. Immediately he grabbed something to help clean her.

"Gomen Rikka-sempai..." he whispered to her while wiping away the sperm with a cloth. He always felt rather guilty losing his self control like that. But in his defense, not only was he not fully human, but he was also surrounded by attractive girls.

In truth, while he was in a relationship with Rikka, she was not the only girl he was encouraged to have sex with. Aikawa Shiho and Sakaki Chika, the best friends of his little sister and lover Mio, were seduced by him under his sister's request. Unlike Rikka, the two were aware of Basara's harem, but not of the (supernatural) circumstances behind it.

The student council of Kuoh was mostly run by devils, aside from him there was only one other male, and a few of the student council members became a part of his harem. Unlike his first few lovers, they also weren't held back by the restriction of needing to stay female.

Of course, it wasn't as if he had no self control. Despite the many girls he was in a relationship with, he didn't need sex every day or all the time. It's just that every so often he couldn't hold himself back. Any other man, human or not, would be hard pressed to have sex as much as Basara. He figured it was the perk of having a superhuman body, and demonic and divine blood.

Although it probably didn't help that he occasionally ingested pills made by both a succubus and a goddess in order to temporarily change his body's constitution for a fight. Odds are both made sure to add something to ensure his lust could keep up with the amount of girls surrounding him.

"Basara-kun...you...doing such a thing in school." She blushed before kissing his nose. "Jeez. You sure are spoiled you know." She wasn't opposed to this at all nor was it the first time. Compared to having her breasts fondled to multiple climaxes in front of the entire student council because of a dare having sex while hidden was easier and more preferred.

In the first place, the reason why she always had sex with Basara in school was because she learned pretty quickly how insatiable he is. A part of her didn't want him to be seduced by another girl or decide to use another girl to calm himself down, the larger part of her just wanted to spend as much time with him as possible.

She just loved having his eyes on her.

Her body, like Mio and the others, was slowly changing to fit his preferences. Her breasts were bigger, her hips and ass were fuller. She became more sensitive and could cum multiple times from foreplay or satisfaction of pleasing him. Knowing all this, she was sure that in the future of their relationship she would have to eventually ask him to use other girls to avoid burning her out, as it was she simply wanted him to have his eyes only on her as much as possible. Even her desire to be student council president was now because it would let her spend more time with Basara when delegating work.

Basara enjoyed his relationship with Rikka, and he wanted to keep it once he truly told her the truth. In order to do that, he needed to first convince her that [she alone could not take care of him]. Hence why he allowed himself to lose control during lunch hour on days like this.

Rikka caressed Basara's muscled body and his scars while he wiped her up, ignoring his hard cock, knowing that despite it being hard Basara wasn't as horny as he was when lunch started. Once, she was shocked at seeing them(both the scars and the blessed genital) but now she found herself entranced them. It was further proof that the one she loved was a man among men. She just wished he would tell her how he gained those muscles and scars, but she would be patient.

Because Basara was an honest person, and holding secrets was more painful to him than the people around.

And she loved him so much. Whatever he did, she found hard to think anything wrong with it at all.

Meanwhile, at the same time in a building near the school was Rias Gremory and Issei Hyuudo.

Both were naked and in the shower, but there was one difference between them and the previous couple.

This male's organ was utterly and completely unerect.

Even so, he caressed and fondled the girl's breasts as he pleased.

"Fufu. That's right Issei. Enjoy your Rias's oppai as you like. Lunch will be ending soon."

Ignoring phantom pains within his chest Issei groped and sucked his lover's breasts.

It was skinship, not even foreplay. There was no pleasure to be found in these two devils, but comfort was in abundance.

Some would say it was a sin for such an attractive body to not have the sex it was seeking for, but not Rias. She understood Issei's condition was a result of her lax in recruiting him. She was thankful that he wasn't so afraid that he couldn't appreciate breasts, he was just so afraid when he wasn't seeing the breasts through a screen that he couldn't get hard.

Even when he was jerking off to porn and Rias surprises him with a handjob he quickly goes soft and gets a heart attack in the process.

As for Issei's thoughts, he was ashamed and annoyed. Rias and his harem were good looking at least and damn sexy at best. He wanted to see them have sex and see their faces twist in pleasure dammit!

He could achieve that with their breasts, but nowadays they seem to have gotten so used to it that what he once did to them has stopped working as easy as it once did. Whereas before it took a handful of minutes to make them cum, lately it would take thirty minutes or so before getting them to orgasm once.

His classmate, Aika, a female pervert, once mentioned his knowledge of porn would hinder him more than it would help, and now he wondered if it really was the truth.

With that in mind, he looked at Rias's soft and loving look while energizing himself off her boobs. Her eyes often looked like that, but it had been too long(in his eyes) since they looked at him in pleasure.

He's looked up plenty of things online for fixing his problem as well as seeing what people like him did, and his only solutions were either live a life without sex, hope his trauma vanished, or, and this was his least favorite, share his harem.

But if he had to live his huge lifespan knowing his girls never felt pleasure, he might just die from shame. And, well, they always looked at him with love like Rias was now, so maybe it wouldn't be so bad. After all, it was just sex, and he could still participate in his own way, he just couldn't use his dick.

But that brought the problem of who he could trust. He didn't want to use some random person, and his best friends were definitely the LAST people he would ever share his harem with. There was always Kiba, but the guy looked like he only got off of swords and Gasper would have a heart attack if Issei asked him.

He supposed that he could ask other girls, there were plenty of willing girls in Kuoh who admired his lovers.

But then a lightning bolt struck him. He didn't know why the person he had in mind wasn't the first one he thought.

It was a younger student, one in Koneko's year who transferred in a few months ago. Basara.

The boy was good looking despite saying he was usually average, and had sharp and eyecatching features that once made Issei not get along with him until he realized the boy didn't have many friends. Over the coming months he realized the human boy knew of the supernatural and Issei sometimes fought alongside him when there were threats like Kokabiel and the Hero faction. The human boy even had Ddraig's respect and the dragon warned Issei that if he ever fought against his kouhai he needed to win fast or he would lose badly.

Rias, oblivious to the fact that her kouhai and lover was thinking of another man at the moment, simply rubbed his head and enjoyed his body clinging to her. He wasn't muscled as he never joined any clubs, and there weren't any scars do to their healing magic, leaving her to feel his soft body press against her.

She loved how honest he was. But she wouldn't deny that the selfish part of her wanted his eyes only on her. But he was too honest to the point it attracted Asia and even Akeno. He wasn't afraid of saying what was on his mind and she loved him for it. The honesty then reminded her of another boy, Toujou Basara, someone younger than Issei yet with a harem far bigger. She then began to fantasize, feeling more pleasure from it, an Issei with striking eyes that practically glowed, muscles that would break something just from flexing, scars that made the body tougher to handle, and a dominating attitude that would make her body and heart his.

Just as she was oblivious to his thoughts to another man, so was Issei to her. As she was thinking of ways that Issei could physically make her feel more attracted to him, he was thinking of a man that fit his qualification that he could trust to have sex and not try and ask for more.

Basara also had a harem full of sexy girls, while once a fact he cursed the boy for, was now being in his favor. Issei knew Basara was a kind guy, he usually did almost anything Issei asked as long as it wasn't perverted, but maybe this would be accepted by him. After all, Issei once overheard Rias and Akeno saying something about the girls needing to be virgins to keep their power, and while Issei couldn't lose his V card as he was now, he could at least help the younger boy who helped him defeat Riser and gain Rias's attention in the first place. After all, Basara was still a guy, and Issei was sure he would accept if it meant having sex.

Who knows, the jealousy might be able to push Issei into being able to have sex for once.

Swinging wasn't even a rare act among couples, and they didn't even have his trauma, so it's not like Issei needed to feel shamed or anything-

-There's nothing wrong with it.


End file.
